Blip
'B'lip (Voiced by Matt Murray) - The main protagonist and one of the titular characters. Blip was a bumbling Civi-Bot who attempted to keep within societal norms, but wasn't very successful so he joined the Thunderbolts.Moon Units He is best friend and roommate to the whacky Bolts, and often must drag his impulsive friend out of trouble. He, along with Bolts were accidentally drafted into the Lunar League's last placed team, The Thunderbolts. Later in the series he is revealed to be Dr. Tommy's Secret Bot, and has latent powers, which Blip calls his "Super Mode". He has a robotic pet mouse named Squeaker, who prior to undergoing training was very violent and attacked everyone, but soon turned gentle (not to Bolts). Design Appearance Blip wears a Thunderbolts uniform and is usually seen carrying a water gun in the Lunar League. He has blue eyes and has skinny arms and legs. He also has an attenna on his head. He is shorter than the average Civi-Bot, making him a bit vulnernable to other robots. When Blip wrestles in an illegal wrestling match club, he wears what appears to be a popcorn box with eyeholes on his head. Super Mode In Super Mode status, his stats increase dramatically, gaining much more body build, speed, agility and strength. Because he is Dr. Tommy's secret bot, only Blip can achieve this status (theoratically Bolts can also achieve it) and he also does not know he has a Super Mode until later in the series. He uses this mode to defeat Dr. Blood's ultimate creation, the MegaBlood. He has the ability to control his powers, but this is hard to master. Personality He is more mature than his best friend Bolts and is a serious bot. When he was the Thunderbolts' scorekeeper, he was very fond of Tigrr Jaxxon but now, he doesn't. He has a huge crush on Saedee, who spends most of the series ignoring his affections until Saedee reveals her crush to Blip. Early in series, Blip becomes obsessed about asking Saedee on a date (because he's too afraid). Like all the protagonists, he battles against Dr. Blood and his forces. Relationships with Other Characters *Bolts: Blip cares for his best friend deeply, even though Bolts is not so smart. The two share a caring friendship throughout the series, and can go through the toughest messes. When Bolts turns evil, Blip tries to get Bolts back to the good side, resulting many rejections in the process. When Bolts seemingly kills Blip with the Megablood, Bolts bursts into tears, thinking that his best friend is dead. Blip wakes up and the two re-unite to defeat Dr. Blood once and for all.Final Conflict *Saedee: Blip has a crush on Saedee, shown throughout the series. Blip and Saedee cooperate well with each other during Lunar League matches. It is not until the end of the series Saedee reveals that she loves Blip as much as he loves her. They defeat Dr. Blood together (along with Blip's new Super Mode) and greet the first human children on the moon. References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Team Thunderbolts